leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 03
Kalamanda Becomes Adventuring Boomtown ;Village courted by world leaders for access to resources Bob Nashahago reporting from Kalamanda A month has passed since the village of Kalamanda announced its findings of tremendous mineral and magical wealth to the world, and the effects of that announcement have transformed this once quiet village into a bustling hub of adventure and commerce. Adventurers from all across Valoran have descended on the village, hoping to claim their share of untold riches. Likewise, the city-states of Valoran have sent delegations to Kalamanda to meet with Mayor Anson Ridley in the hopes of securing lucrative mining contracts. Even the League has made its presence known in the village, as it will soon begin research on the two nexuses discovered alongside the vast resource deposits. The temporary housing that Kalamanda had set up just after the announcement last month is already filled to capacity. Workers are in the process of constructing more camps for the influx of people that are still making their way to the village. The increase in Kalamanda’s population has only brought with it a slight increase in crime and other public disturbances. Mercantilism in Kalamanda is on a huge upswing, as adventuring and prospecting equipment are in high demand. Despite all the chaos, spirits amongst the work force are quite positive. Contributing to this is word that two smaller-scale resource strikes of enchantable gold have already been uncovered, strikes surpassing the dreams of two lucky prospectors – even after Kalamanda’s cut had been accounted for. Two separate stabilizing factors on Kalamanda are the arrivals of the city-state delegations that are meeting with Mayor Ridley and the League of Legends’ nexus research team. Of the city-states present, Demacia and Noxus have the largest entourages in Kalamanda; Piltover, Zaun, and Ionia also have representation present in the village, albeit smaller in scale. No city-state has secured a contract yet, but an agreement with any of the city-states here may be reached as early as next week. Tensions between the Demacia and Noxus camps remain high in the light of recent allegations by elements in Demacia that Noxus was responsible for the pirating of the DSS Excursion last month. Nevertheless, there have been no reported clashes between the two city-states in Kalamanda. The League’s recent arrival to Kalamanda heralds the beginning of research into the two magic nexuses discovered with the valuable mineral deposits. Both League and Kalamanda scholars are scheduled to begin examining the large nexuses in three days. Leading the endeavor is none other than Master Summoner Randall Portero, Lead Field of Justice Surveyor for the League. "We are very interested in these nexuses, as they could very well represent a marked upswing in the amount of magic that Runeterra is naturally regenerating." Portero continued, "This could be more proof that the whole concept of the battle arena is truly benefitting us all!" When asked, Ridley was somewhat vague about detailing the progress in negotiations between Kalamanda and the city-state delegations. "We are making ardent strides with visitors from the great city-states of Valoran in coming to terms with excavation rights. We are moving cautiously, but we are moving ever forward." Ridley did shed some light on one lingering question of these negotiations: the idea of extraction exclusivity. "While we are entertaining the notion of exclusivity for a city-state, we would only do so if the terms benefitted Kalamanda in a way that mutual extraction never would. We won’t make such a decision lightly or hastily." Barbarian Conclave Arrives in Freljord ;Tryndamere honors the former Ice Dervish’s passing Quinton Groat reporting from Rakelstake, Freljord The modest population of Freljord was in shock this week, as hundreds of barbarians - including - arrived to pay respects to the late Princess Mauvole of the Ice Dervish tribe. Princess Lissandra, her successor, appeared unsurprised by the event, fueling rumors that this may have been part of the discussions in her recent summit with Princess and Tryndamere's fellow League champion. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The visiting barbarians have conducted themselves with uncharacteristic civility within Rakelstake, offering assistance to local businesses and sharing the spoils of their daily hunts. Less than one month ago, Lissandra swore fealty to Ashe, inciting malice from the third tribe leader Princess . Sejuani retreated to isolation shortly after the announcement, causing speculation that she would respond to the alliance with violence, but there have been no reports of activity from the Winter's Claw tribe in the last month. The arrival of the barbarians, some predict, is a reactionary show of force by the newly united tribes. Sejuani could not be reached for questioning, and no comment was offered by any tribesman of the Winter's Claw. Tryndamere's appearance in Freljord comes at a strange time, as the barbarians have recently militarized in response to escalating Noxian aggressions, a product of their Northern Barbarian-Pacification campaign. Tryndamere has historically spearheaded the resistance against Noxian incursion, and his absence at such a critical time has raised some eyebrows. When questioned, Tryndamere laughed, "Worry about barbarians? Save your worry for Noxus." His confidence seems not to be misplaced, as an anonymous Noxian source informs us that Pacification efforts have been stymied by unyielding barbarian patrols. The arrival of League Emissary Gravil Torenk in Rakelstake yesterday further added to the commotion. According to local authorities, he was summoned to the Dervish Crystal Hall for an audience with Lissandra and her League guests. No announcements have been made following the meeting, but the air is charged with anticipation as citizens of Rakelstake await some explanation as to why the small city has received this bizarre influx of visitors. For our part, we were provided only with this statement from the Barbarian King, as he left the Crystal Hall en route to a nearby barbarian camp, "I don’t know why people are so curious. Freljord is a lovely place; the air has the kind of sting we barbarians can appreciate. Besides, would you decline an invitation from the Frost Archer?" The Eye Inside ;Rivalries! Romance! Read about it here! Ram Steed, your eye inside the League of Legends Greetings, loyal readers! It's been another exciting month behind the scenes of the League of Legends. As usual, yours truly has been digging to get all the latest dirt on your favorite champions. Let's see who’s made the list today! Blitzcrank Last week, proved once and for all that he doesn't have an iron heart when he spanked in a behind the scenes smack-down. After a battle in the Twisted Treeline last Thursday, the crazy chemist took to his usual habit of spitting jabs at Blitzcrank. Singed was heard to say: "...so I know you don't have the stones. Even if you did, what would they be – two ball bearings and a tin can?" Those close to Singed commented that the insult was no more than one of Singed's usual jabs. This time, however, the Great Steam Golem unleashed a jab of his own, firing his rocket fist into his counterpart's more tender parts. Singed was brought to his knees in front of many other champions, as Blitzcrank walked quietly away. Sources close to the Great Steam Golem say that this was a long time coming. A source confided: "Blitzcrank is a good guy. He's always on his best behavior, but he's kind of an introvert in his private life. There have been some people, like Singed, who take his quiet kindness for weakness. That's a mistake." A mistake that Singed learned the hard way. Neither Blitzcrank nor Singed could be reached for comment. Too bad for them! All we know is, Blitzcrank better be watching his back! The Cougar is on the Prowl There's always some sort of romance in the air in the League of Legends – some of it more exciting than others. The last month has been no different, but with an unusual twist! The Bestial Huntress has long been an object of affection for the male fans of the League (and especially ones less mature than her, hubba hubba!). Let's face it – how can she lose with that jungle-toned body, animal passion, and a fur bikini? Nevertheless, recent tastes in companions have been, in this writer's opinion, questionable as she has been linked to – wait for it – Journal of Justice reporter Bob Nashahago. Yes, that's right. The hack Journal of Justice writer best known for his tag-line, "I'm Bob Nashahago and you're not," was spotted at a romantic picnic getaway in Demacia's famous Majestic Park last weekend, feeding everybody's favorite cougar a creamy chocolate mousse. Sources close to Nidalee have this to say: "Bob's actually a really nice guy. Sure, he’s a little loud and boisterous, but you have to look past the surface." Personally, this writer doesn't have to look past the surface to see when a bad idea is a bad idea. Until Next Time... As always, yours truly will keep an eye on the inside to bring you the juiciest in champion news. This is Ram Steed, reporting from the streets of Valoran. Reclaiming the Lost ;Revered Professor Stanwick Pididly aids Noxus in reviving a fallen hero Richor Ebony reporting from Zaun While it is true that we Noxians take great pride in our magical prowess, let it never be said that we are a covetous or closed-minded lot. Recently, the Zaunite chemist, inventor, and visionary known as Professor Stanwick Pididly sought to witness one of our most closely guarded rituals. Of some infamy in foreign lands, the Rite of Reclamation is not something often shared with outsiders. On this particular occasion, however, our well-spoken guest's renown was quite convincing, and the headmaster of the Bleak Academy saw fit to grant his request. As it happens, this proved to be a most wise decision. I make this claim because the eve of his visitation marked a peculiar event in Noxian history, and remains one of very few instances in which the Rite of Reclamation actually failed. Our dear departed , who once fought so bravely against the insolent foes of Noxus (and later served as a field executioner), simply would not rise. While the definitive reason Urgot was unable to hear the necromancers' call shall forever remain a mystery, it has been theorized that his mortal remains were simply in too great a state of disrepair. The whole episode would have been quite an embarrassing affair, had Pididly not proven intrigued rather than frustrated by the problem. After a pensive moment, the Professor proposed an alternative solution to the quandary. And so, at his behest, the remains of Urgot were entrusted to his custody along with a retainer of some of the Academy's expert necromancers. For months Pididly and his protégés slaved away in his laboratories, attempting to repair the body of our fallen hero in any manner possible. Time and time again they performed their rituals, each attempt bringing them one step closer to unraveling the riddle. Finally, after a series of disastrous experiments, a techmaturgical machine of Pididly's design was constructed. At its core lay a conduit specifically designed to harness the necromantic energies of the Noxian occultists. This time, the ritual did not fail. This time Urgot heard the call. Due to the intervention of the revered Professor, our loyal departed son has been restored; a service that the High Command will not soon forget. The Rite of Reclamation is beyond sacred, and the implications of its failure are demoralizing at best. The ingenuity of our Zaunite caller, however, has renewed our faith in the will of a Noxian to conquer adversity, even in death. The spirit of a Noxian soldier cannot be undone, even through the near complete destruction of his mortal coil. Urgot has been returned to us, to fight in representation of both his fatherland of Noxus and surrogate fatherland of Zaun. Woe betide those who should run afoul of Urgot on the battlefield. Woe betide those who should rouse the ire of the Noxian High Command. Forever strong! The Mailbag of Justice ;Reader mail from all across Valoran – answered! Senior Summoner Ralston Farnsley commenting from the Institute of War As we begin this new tradition with the Journal of Justice, I would like to extend this publication’s thanks to Baron Sprite. His assistance with our Words of Power is greatly appreciated. Vos es verus vir. With that, I am pleased to report that the Mailbag of Justice is brimming with missives from all across Valoran. While we do not have the space to answer all these questions, know that everything we receive is reviewed by the JoJ staff. We thank you for the kind words of praise and support; your suggestions on improving the Journal will be fully considered. A final note, if I may – please keep the mail coming in. Send us your questions and comments about what matters most to you on Runeterra, and we will do our best address them. ---- "The note about Kalamanda was shocking; I hope the League can make use of those nexuses to be able to have another Field of Justice soon. I don't know why, but I think it won’t go as smoothly as I would want it. The resources over the mines can make greedy people do their worst." -- Lehran Fye Your concerns are justified, Lehran. If we have learned anything from the five Rune Wars that Runeterra has suffered through, then it is that an individual’s lust for wealth and power can bring a civilization to its knees. As for a potential Field of Justice... if I had to fathom a guess, I would think that is something relatively high on the priority list for the League’s research team. That is, provided the nexuses are suitable for use in a battle arena. Kalamanda is a place we should all be keeping an eye on. ---- "You allow to Bob Nashahago to go on and on claiming that the DSS Excursion was victim of piracy when there is weak evidence at best to support these claims. He just follows on the reports on the Demacian Agenda and has not shown any investigative journalism of his own. Clearly Mr. Nashahago is just one of Demacia's pawns that they use to control the media." -- LTPapaBear Rest assured, PapaBear, that our reporters are as objective as possible. Personal prejudices have no room in this publication, and journalistic chicanery in any form will not be tolerated. As far as Summoner Nashahago is concerned, I feel his reporting on the unfortunate demise of the DSS Excursion was fair and balanced. I’ve known him for many years, and he is loyal to the League first and always. Note that when each article is published, we indicate whether the author is either reporting or commenting. We will strive to keep objectivity to the forefront of our reporting; you have every right to call us out should we stray from this. ---- "As for this business of Necromancy on the high seas, surely you must be jesting. A powerful navy like Demacia's must be awfully ashamed of losing cargo to pirates, making up stories that Necromancy was involved in the act. I believe Champion and the League are wasting their time in this investigation." -- Kingvolke I have every confidence that the facts involving this event will come to light, Kingvolke – especially with Kayle and league investigators devoting their time and energy to the matter. Despite Demacia’s obvious embarrassment, they were right to call upon the League for assistance. Perhaps there is more to this story than just the blatant use of necromancy by unknown pirates. Call it a hunch, but my hunches have helped me stay on top of the journalism game for more years than I care to remember. References de:The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 03 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 03 期 Category:The Journal of Justice Issues, Volume 1